


Modern Soldiers

by SCSweetDude16



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Game of Thrones - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, robbxtalisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCSweetDude16/pseuds/SCSweetDude16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern AU where Robb and Theon are soldiers and Talisa is an army medic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Soldiers

                Talisa was ready for it to be over. She had been in the medic tent for 10 hours and the heat was starting to make her delirious. She needed water and sleep. The soldiers she was helping couldn’t wait though. She took a moment, splashed warm water on her face and slurped some into her mouth. She didn’t give a damn about this war. They tyrannical Lannister regime fighting for control of Westeros headed toward Winterfell. She was from Volantis, she had no connection to the land they were fighting for.  She hated tyranny and cared about the soldiers, the men and women willing to give their lives to their cause. The harsh weather of the Westerlands caused a lot of medical needs and there wasn’t much need for medics in Volantis. So she had come here. At least she could say she wasn’t bored.  She took a deep breath and looked at the disheveled woman in the mirror. She redid her ponytail and walked back to the triage area of the tent

                The beeping and running of the machines pounded in to her head as she walked back to her station. She began entering in previous patient’s information for earlier that day but it wasn’t long until she was paged by a doctor to help bring a soldier in to the operating area.

“Male, 26, gunshot wound to the left abdomen. He’s going in to shock,” the doctor informed Talisa and another medic before as they moved the stretcher in to operation.

 They worked together to get him prepped and clean as much of the wound as possible. The doctor worked to get the bullet out, as Talisa handed him the necessary tools. The other medic kept on an eye on the machines tracking the patient’s vitals. Talisa heard some commotion from outside the room and then the canvas flap ripped open. “Where is Theon?” a soldier burst in with camouflage on and his combat helmet off showing his mesmerizing blue eyes. His curly auburn hair damp with sweat and dirt. Talisa was quickly distracted by his presence but then went back to what she was doing when another medic cam fast behind him and said, “Captain Stark you can’t be back here. We wil let you know when we have information on Private Greyjoy’s condition. Talisa worked to keep the task, and life, at hand first in her mind.

…

                  They worked hard to stabilize Private Greyjoy’s condition and all that was left to do was wait. Talisa had seen the human body do amazing thing especially with the help of modern medicine, and she hope this was one of those times. It was harder for her when she knew a name, and that some was waiting for the patient. Her thoughts strayed to the frantic soldier who had come in to see his comrade. She hoped to avoid him because she couldn’t tell him much of anything at this point. Her shift was finally over and she just wanted a shower and sleep. She grabbed her bac and began to walk of out of the sweltering tent, when she heard someone yelling after her.

“Miss, miss!”

“Yes,” she said doing nothing to hide her annoyance.

“Sorry I was just wondering if you hand any information on Private Greyjoy,” his brilliant eyes bore into her as if he might telepathically receive her answer. Talisa regretted her irritation earlier and now only wanted to comfort him.

“He’s stable for now, but the next couple hours will be important.

“Thank you,” he said. The intensity left his face and turned to relief and worry simultaneously. “I recognized you from the operating room and I thought I would ask. I am sorry for barging, I’m sure it did more harm than good,” he confessed.

“I understand,” Talisa replied, getting lost in his eyes again. “Is he a friend or something more?” she asked before she could stop herself. Horrified she quickly added, “You don’t have to answer that. It’s none of my business.”

“He’s a family friend and we grew up together in Winterfell. He’s like a brother to me,” he answered, a small smile spread across his face as he spoke.

Talisa’s heart tightened at his words. She wondered if she had a friend that would do the same.

“You’re a good friend and we will do all we can,”

“I appreciate that. What’s your name if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Talisa Maegyr,”

“Robb Stark,” he replied holding out his hand to shake hers. She took it cautiously and gave a firm grip as she took his hand.

“Hey would you like to get something to eat?” He asked as their hands dropped.

“Well I was just going to eat a quick sandwich on my way home,” she trailed off.

“Okay well we can grab a sandwich quick from the cafeteria and we can eat as you walk to your bunk.”

“Well-,”

“It’s just as a thank you for your help I promise,” he blurted.

“Alright,” Talisa smiled.

…

                They walked into the crowded mess tent where soldiers and superior officers. Robb and Talisa got in the line for the food and then sat down at an empty table in the back of the room. It wasn’t exactly a romantic first date, but Talisa like the easy feeling of being there with Robb.

                “So why did you join the army?” Talisa asked as they were settled in their seats.

                “Well my father was a general from Winterfell and was killed by the Lannister army,” He replied with a stern look on his face that Talisa felt he was used to put on when asked the question.

                “I’m sorry,”

                “Thank you,” Robb said with a solemn smile and then his face turned severe again, “the Lannisters’ have hurt my family, and I will do everything I can to stop them.”

                “Well I hope you do,” she said putting a supportive hand on his. Robb smiled at Talisa and lightly squeezed her hand in understanding.

                “What are you working here as a medic for,” Robb asked.

                “To be honest I haven’t really cared about this war, but I wanted to help people. In Volantis, there isn’t much opportunity. Since I have been here I have seen more of the tyranny of the Lannisters so I feel good about helping.”

                “I can respect that, and you seem good at what you do.”

                “Well I went into school for medicine after my brother almost drowned when I was younger. From that moment on I wanted to be able to help in emergencies.”

                “I definitely think you’ve gone the right route for yourself,” Robb smiled, “and thank you for your help with my friend.”

                “It’s my job, and I was happy to do it,” She replied a quick smile spreading across her face.

                “Do you miss home?” Robb asked.

                “Yes, but I feel like I more needed her,” Talisa answered, “Do you miss Winterfell?”

                “Yeah, but I feel the same as you do. I miss my brothers and sisters. but they will be better off if I stay here and fight.”

                “They’re lucky to have you,” Talisa said softly hoping that her words had some impact.

                They got up after they finished eating and headed out of the tent. It was started to cool down a little know that the sun was starting to go down.

                Robb turned to Talisa, “Well thank you for eating with me we should do it again sometime.”

                “We should,” she grinned. She looked into his eyes and before she knew she was kissing him. She ran her hands through his curls as he pulled her closer and kissed back. When she finally got her wits back she pulled away and said, “we definitely should.” They both grinned as they walked back to their barracks.


End file.
